winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaonaga
OverviewEdit Gaonaga is a tall, lithe creature covered in layers of natural armor. He fights primarily by charging at opponents, and impaling them on his shoulder spikes, or slashing at them with his fearsome double-bladed tail. His third eye can form energy projectiles, and his natural claws can deal powerful slashes at close range. Entirely displeased with what he has become, Gaonaga fights against those who pervert others through science. OriginEdit The planet Rakkan is home to a particular species of lizard which is renown for its incredibly long lifespan. Hoping to unlock the secrets of eternal life for themselves, the sentient inhabitants of Rakkan began a series of experiments on these lizards, which would eventually result in the creation of Gaonaga. They began by introducing a bacteria which could transform the lizard's natural regeneration powers into energy. The scarring from this process formed a "third eye" on the creature's forehead, which became the locus for this energy generation. Unfortunately, the scientists had little luck transferring the long-enduring genetic traits into their own species, but they continued to work on the creature even as it slowly grew to gigantic proportions, building muscle and thick armor plating. They might have eventually discovered the secrets they sought, were it not for the unstable explosions the creature began to periodically generate from its third eye. These erratic bursts acted as a beacon, attracting various space-traveling kaiju to Rakkan. In a panic, the Rakkan inhabitants forcibly transferred Gaonaga to a distant planet, in an attempt to spare their world further kaiju visitors. Energy SystemEdit Gaonaga regains energy slowly over time. Ranged CombatEdit The Luminous Cannonade functions best as a close-quarters bombardment, especially against prone opponents. Gaonaga will frequently employ this weapon immediately after knocking an opponent to the ground. His Energy Spear, on the other hand, functions as a very quick projectile attack against distant foes. GrapplingEdit Gaonaga's heavy armor restricts his movement, making it difficult for him to lift opponents above his head, despite his advanced musculature. In grappling situations, Gaonaga prefers to push opponents away, putting them in a position where he can impale them on his shoulder spikes. Melee CombatEdit Gaonaga's double-bladed tail is his primary melee tool. He can bring it to bear very quickly, and strike from multiple angles with very little warning. Gaonaga's clawed hands and feet are also capable of laying down serious damage in melee combat, but the tail is the more elegant weapon. Gaonaga's shoulder spikes can be used in close-quarters, but without his Charge momentum they are not especially effective weapons. WeaknessEdit Gaonaga's heavy armor provides impressive defense against physical attacks. However, should an opponent break through the layers of armor plating, they would discover that Gaonaga's flesh is surprisingly vulnerable. Gaonaga's preference for Charging-style assaults is at least partially the result of his desire to avoid prolonged melee engagements. Likewise, his heavy armor reduces his charging speed to no greater than average. Given the chance, Gaonaga would like nothing better than to return home, and live the peaceful life he once knew. Unfortunately, his sense of honor demands that he fight any kaiju who challenges him - dooming him to a life of meaningless combats. Animation GuidelinesEdit *Personality: Gaonaga fights like a heroic figure - which should be apparent in his animations. He is rather thin - which allows him to sway side to side (which helps with his tail attacks and his evasive properties.) His tail blades are used like swords - the tail is long enough for him to wield them effectively as forward-slashing weapons. *Combat Focus: Gaonaga is a Charging character - he fights like a mounted samurai warrior - or a classic anime sword fight where two people charge at one another... and then one loses his head. He has very heavy armor, but low health, so he does not do well in prolonged hand-to-hand combat. His charge attacks can use either his tail, or his shoulder spikes. He uses the palms of his hands to inflict impact damage. *Special Considerations: Gaonaga's tail needs to be carefully tuned to work as a weapon, rather than a tail. It will require a few different passive idle animations. Category:Good kaiju Category:Japanese Kaijus Category:Dragons Category:Allies Category:Draco’s pack